the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiburan Momochi
Momochi, Tiburan Momochi, Tiburan is a missing-nin of kumogakure, and a member of the Akatsuki ll. Although he is only 17 years of age he has killed over 200 ninjas, never killing anyone who couldn't themeselves put up a fight. Throughout all the blood and deaths he still manages a funny personality, he jokingly corrects his colleagues grammer mistakes and is an all around smartass, except when he has to fight, or gets angry. Few things can make him angry though, a few of those are his parents, and their death. sometimes in his rage, he goes underground using his jutsu instead of lashing out. He doesn't want to hurt his allies. Appearence Tiburan wears his headband traditionally, wears black pants and shoes. He wears fingerless gloves and has a wrap around his left arm. He then wears his akatsuki cloak on top of everything. He has white hair and green eyes. He also has dark brown skin. Clan He is from the Momochi clan, a descendent of Zabuza. His father Gana was born in kirigakure but moved to kumogakure for a better life, he was not a ninja. His father Zabun, was the son of Zabuza and he stayed in kirigakure for his entire life. After the 4th shinobi war he was given the exacutioner's blade. he handed it down to Gana who gave it to Tiburan who now holds it. His mother died after giving birth to Tiburan so he never knew what his mothers clan was. His father died When Tiburan was 11 in an explosion. Tiburan was then taken to the kumogakure anbu. Anbu Black Ops He trained with the Anbu for 3 years before becoming a full fledged anbu black ops member, he then went on many missions building himself up a reputation for the next 2 and a half years. All these missions are classified and nobody but Tiburan and the Raikage knew about them. Last day On his last day at kumogakure, Tiburan found out that his father was killed by the village for speaking of treason, he challenged anyone who thought they could stop him from leaving, he was tired of the missions they kept sending him out to do, the killing and the secrecy, his last mission was to go to a village and flood them and drown them using his kekkai genkai, he was told it was pure ninjas... it wasn't, so he snapped, and called the village out. He ended up killing 37 ninjas of the hidden cloud. He used his special jutsu and tore up a quarter of the village then left. He didn't kill anyone in that rampage. Akatsuki He wound up in the akatsuki, with his kekkai genkai, and special jutsu, he was an easy pick for them. Stats Strength: 9 Speed:5 Intelligence:7 Chakra levels:7 Chakra control:7 Endurance7 Banked:0 Weapons (2) Two kunai (2) Set of Shuriken (1) Water summoning scroll Rank upgrades Genin 1: Earth Jutsu Genin 2: Water Jutsu Chunin: Mud release Jonin: N/A S-rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A Ability Feats: 5 Banked feats: 0 1.Executioner's blade: The legendary blade from the 7 swordsmen of the mist 2.Earth Wall: summons up a massive earth wall as big as the situation requires it to be, max 50x50 5 feet thick 3.Water Wave: summons a 50 foot wave of water 4.Mud flood: can vary from a small trickle of mud to a massive flood causing people to lose balance and drown 5.Mud transport: able to turn user into mud and transport wherever dirt, mud, or water is. Category:Character Category:Akatsuki II